Sweetness: Part V Cupcakes
by Hazey Rine
Summary: They were the only thing that came to mind when he needed a bit of cheering up.


**Title: CupCakes**

**Summary: They were the only thing that came to mind when he needed a bit of cheering up.**

**AN: So yeah, I've seen complaints about the collection. To state a few facts;**

**1. I'm not turning her into a mary-sue**  
><strong>2. I'm not suggesting or implying that she should hook up with many guys. I know that she isn't a slut or any of that sort.<strong>  
><strong>3. The point of this collection is that I like crack couples, and these are once in a lifetime things.<strong>  
><strong>4. I don't plan on expanding the stories and this is a challenge of writing two non-co-acting characters and making them work together while still staying in character. Sort of like a cross-over.<br>5. Just because they're both written in the character name tab- does it mean that it's romance? The only romance fic I've written in this damn compilation is the KukaixRima one where they kiss. The others are just friendship... with Kairi it's just a slight hint of romance because he sees that he 'admires' Rima. So yeah, three out of six isn't that major. **

**Are we clear? Yes? Good.**

**Now, we have the fifth installment, which is a KirishimaxRima fic. Wasn't such a big brainer was it? I mean, he's the only boy character left- not counting the charas and Nikaido, and to be honest Shuraiya doesn't appeal to me.**

**I'm so sorry for being so hostile. That comment just really, really, really pissed me off since I despise and loathe Hinamori Amu, though I know that she's a fictional character. I also know that I only mentioned her now… well, that's a story for another day.**

* * *

><p>She was reading the script sullenly, just drinking everything in. She had to be all smiley and such on stage today- or so the script said. This was the trouble of being an actor- er, an actress. Your personality never really did stay the same, especially when you were portraying someone who had a tragic back story.<p>

She sipped the cup of her much favored hot chocolate (something she had in common with the character she was portraying) and smiled, thinking of all their similarities. They both shared the same name, by coincidence. She matched the description but for her hair- it was a shade lighter than intended.

Anything else would have been nothing but stage set-up. Sure she liked gags, but she rarely bursts out screaming about it being wrong. Okay, maybe she _did _have fetishes for orange things… and sundresses or long-sleeved blouses. And maybe she _did _like boots instead of heels. They probably got that based her real character.

But she didn't have a crush on some long-haired boy (who is actually really a girl in real life) who turned out to be a cross dresser, but in truth was really a girl cross dressing as a boy who's character was cross dressing as a girl.

"Stage time." Her co-actress, who was more or less the heroine of the show, smiled at her and fixed the ribbon tied onto her neck. She walked forward leaving the girl alone. Some of the other characters in the room followed her for their time in the lime-light. But not her, she wouldn't be on for another three scenes.

"Filler today huh?" he approached her with a gentle smile, pushing his brown hair out of his equally brown eyes. He was sporting the boy's school uniform, just a color opposite the girl's uniform she wore.

"Yeah…" he sat down beside her and brought out his own script, starting to reread all the lines he had- though there weren't much. She looked up at him in interest since he was mumbling the words underneath his breathe.

"Are you…" he looked up at her with a similarly curious glance "…really one and the same to that character?"

"…" She paused, realizing that that sounded quite offensive. Rima quickly licked her lips and took a sip of her hot chocolate before shaking her head.

"I'm just saying that a lot of people are starting to downgrade your character for…" he looked at her with a small smile, noticing her slightly flushed cheeks.

"-Ruining the 'RimaHiko' relationship?" with great control, he stopped himself from laughing when her cheeks darkened in color and she futilely smacked at the 'what if' cloud that appeared beside them that had the words 'RimaHiko 4 Eva!' written on it, much like the way her character did on one episode.

"N-No! I mean, yes." She caught her breath and glared at him slightly for playing her with that amateur trick. "I guess you could say that. It isn't like there's a couple to support. Fujisaki and I are just actors placed on stage to perform. We don't even interact much."

"Really?" He pretended to sound really thoughtful, picking up the script and flipping through the pages before stopping at one in particular. He sped read through it, more like pretended to read it, before putting it down and smiling at her, he opened his mouth but was cut off when she raised a hand;

"Why do you always smile?"

"Hm?" the question caught him off guard, but he shrugged it off. "I guess I always feel like smiling. It's just… my _character_."

She smirked, yeah, she's never heard that one before. She placed her mug down gently before picking up a cupcake that was on the table, daintily nipping on the edges. He followed suit and picked one up, but he took one small bite not edging nibbles. After finishing the bite he remembered something.

"Ah, I forgot." He eyed her knowingly, pointing at the open script. "Why does it say here that he's supposed to glance at me real jealously, and that he's supposed to great me before everyone else?"

Rima could feel her cheeks burning before she rolled her eyes. "It's what the script says. What else can we do?"

"It also says that he confesses to you."

"What?" Rima flung her hands and reached for the script, he let go easily enough, then her eyes sped-read through everything. When she found nothing of the sort, she dropped it and quickly glared at him, making him shiver uncontrollably.

"I-It was a joke." Huffing, he watched as she turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. That's how she remained for the next half hour, until they were called to take their scenes. He waited until she got out of the room before getting up, only to be stopped when she too stopped by the door frame, eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"You made me drop my cupcake… now it's been squished." She turned her head rather menacingly. "You will pay."

And that made him shiver again.

Afterwards, the rest of the day went uneventful. A few jokes spread around, and they laughed in between takes, they had to retake Yaya's shot of reading the 'confession book' because she kept forgetting her lines and once, Amu burst out laughing when he looked so red he rivaled her for the 'Reddest blush' award.

"See you later Kirishima-kun."

"Yeah, I hope you'll be back for more episodes!"

"Take care Fujisaki-san, and thanks Yuiki-san." He didn't see her after they all said goodbye. He just noticed a flash of blonde leaving for the door when he turned to give out a salutation.

Quietly he made his way home, dribbling his basketball. He was worried; maybe she was so mad that she'd refuse to speak to him. That would be rather troublesome. He really should apologize, but how and when? Wouldn't that be some sort of death wish? It sure… felt like it.

He was about to turn the corner when he was knocked off of his feet and his basketball rolled off into the street. He saw the semi-truck moving past and the way his toy had been squished- that would have happened to his head if it weren't for the person lying on the ground beside him.

"You're… so… so… You're so stupid." She let out, panting slightly. He gaped at her before staring at the street where his basketball laid as flat as a pancake. He stared at her before turning to look at the street again before a giggle came from her.

"Now you know how my cupcake feels." He looked at her before clasping a hand over his mouth, but was still unable to contain his laughter.

"You're really something else…" he felt the depressing aura. "I mean that in a good way!"

"Hmph. You better Kirishima Fuyuki." She stuck her tongue out before getting up and smiling over her shoulder and helping him up.

After all, what are friends for?


End file.
